If You Loved Me
by Katherine Elaine
Summary: Dalton!Verse - My usual amount of Jogan Fluff. A wedding proposal, this time! I don't own the characters, or Dalton. I wish I were that brilliant! D:
1. Chapter 1

"Hey princess, I got you something." Logan held out a small box, wrapped in blue paper with a bow on top.

Julian didn't turn around. "Hold on, Logan. I'm just reading over this."

"But it's something you've been wanting for a while and I finally got it for you."

"I'm trying to work, though. Please, Logan, five minutes?"

He put the small box back in his pocket before sitting on the sofa nearby. "Julian, you're no fun anymore," Logan found himself blurting out. "What did I do? Why is it like this? There's never time for us anymore, it's all 'my new movie blah blah blah' and 'Logan, do you think you could turn that down?' I'm tired of it. I miss how things used to be for us."

"That's life, Lo," Julian replied. "You try balancing a career and a relationship with someone who won't take himself seriously."

"It used to be so simple. We had everything. We were happy, even when things weren't perfect. We felt safe, even with no money in our pockets. We stayed close, even though we were thousands of miles apart. What happened? What did I do?"

He turned around finally, facing Logan. "It's not about what you did, it's what you didn't do. You've never made your choices all by yourself, and when you did, look where it got you. You were in trouble all the time. You've nearly been arrested more times than you can count. A few of those times, might I remind you, you were safe because you knew someone who could bail you out. I don't know if you've realized this, Logan, but you're going to have to start accepting responsibility and making your own choices -"

"Shut up," Logan said coldly, barely audible.

" - and taking yourself a little more seriously. A time is going to come when -"

"I SAID, SHUT UP!"

"TELL ME I'M WRONG, THEN!"

As he leaned forward, into Julian's face, Logan grinned. He'd broken through Julian's calm façade. "You're wrong, Larson. YOU'RE FUCKING WRONG. And one day you'll crash into this wall you've created."

"I haven't -"

"You haven't? Right. That's why you'd make me wait five minutes for this. I do something nice for you and I get told to wait. Is it not good enough? Is me loving you not enough, Jules?"

"If you loved me, you would wait."

"And if you loved me, you wouldn't make me wait!" Logan threw his hands in the air as he stood, walking toward the door. "I'll leave you alone to your precious career. Come back and fucking talk to me when you're ready to get your priorities straight."

"Lo, you want this back?"

Logan stopped in the doorway and turned around to see what Julian was talking about. The box was in his hand. "No. It's yours. Maybe it'll remind you of what you're losing." He turned back again and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Julian's heart raced as he took off the bow and unwrapped it. There was a square, black velvet box in his hand. Julian's eyes widened as he opened it.

The sound of the ring crashing to the floor echoed across the room, resonating.

On the other side of the door, Logan closed his eyes, letting the tears fall at the sound of Julian's sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock at the door was ignored by one blonde-haired John Logan Wright III. It wasn't because he wanted to ignore it, but because he needed to. Living twenty minutes away from - _what is Jules to me now?_ - twenty minutes away from Jules was too close at the worst of times and too far at the best. And no matter how much he wanted to run, open the door, and just hold Julian and cry into his chest and apologize, he couldn't. Logan had never been the type to admit defeat, even when it was blatantly obvious that he was at fault. If there was one thing he'd learned about dealing with him, it was that space between them usually worked so much better after arguments.

The knocking turned into pounding. "Logan? Logan, it's me."

"Go away," he growled in response.

"Open the damn door, I need to talk to you." Julian's voice cracked at the end of his sentence.

"You had your chance. You implied that I wasn't worth your time."

"That's not what I was saying at all! Stop putting words in my mouth. Back there - that was - I didn't know what to say. I didn't know that's what it was about."

Logan's smile twitched. "I don't know if you know even now."

"Just open the fucking door."

And he did, slowly, as if he wasn't sure whether he wanted to see Julian or not - but of course he did. "What do you -"

Julian's mouth was all over his in a matter of seconds. Lips crashing together in sheer desperation. Hands forced onto bodies in all the right places. Tongues tangling with needed pressure… It was all too much to take in.

When they broke apart, the first thing out of Logan's mouth was, "What the hell was -"

"Yes."

Logan looked at Julian, not understanding. "Yes?"

Julian looked down at his left hand, still on Logan's chest, and Logan's eyes followed, snapping straight to his ring finger. _Oh._ His heart jumped. _He - I… I better think of a way to hide this smile before I look up at him._

His face straightened before he made eye contact with Julian once again. "You can't say yes -"

Julian felt his heart drop out of his chest; he swore he could hear the beating echoing through his body. _He changed his mind, because you're… God, Julian, you're such an idiot._

Just as quickly as Logan has plunged a knife into Julian's chest, though, he pulled it back out. "- to a question that hasn't been asked."

"Then ask me."

Logan leaned against the wall behind him, sliding down until he was sitting. "Nah, I don't think I will, princess. You made me wait, now I think it's your turn."

"Logaaaaaaaaaaannnn," Julian whined, not dissimilar to the tone of a six year old. He reached into his pocket, bringing out the ring box and throwing it gently as Logan's forehead.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it." He turned to leave jokingly, but before he could, Logan grabbed for his hand, slipping the ring off in the process.

"Might wanna get that resized, Larson. I'm gonna miss calling you that, you know." He smiled softly, a rare occurrence for Logan, as he put the ring back into its box.

"Y-you can still call me that if you really want to…" Julian looked confused momentarily, before realizing that Logan had been on one knee while doing so. He couldn't breathe. Was this real? Logan noticed his state of shock, of course, and made a point to smirk about it.

"Julian, Julian. You look like a deer in headlights right now. You should see the look on your face." Logan took his hand, kissing his knuckles. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm…" _Am I really about to say this?_ I'm sorry for… being such a jerk earlier. And I… I screwed up. I don't want to do this again. I don't want to fight you over stupid things that don't matter, I don't want to live in constant fear that I'll lose you." His smile faded beneath the realization of the truth of those words.

"You won't," Julian said softly, almost a whisper.

"Promise?"

"This isn't fourth grade, Lo. But I promise. Do you want me to pinkie promise, too?"

Logan held out his pinkie. "Maybe," he joked. Nevertheless, Julian, too, held his out as they linked the fingers and shook their hands briefly.

Julian laughed. "Was that really necessary?"

"No," Logan smiled, laughing lightly. "But this is," he added seriously. He held out the box again, flipping it open. He squeezed Julian's hand gently. "Because I need this. I need us. I need you. There's days where I truly believe that if I had to choose between oxygen for a lifetime and you for one day, I'd choose you. That's the way it's always been for me, Julian. I've always wanted this, from the day I first laid eyes on you - it just didn't hit me right away. But no more hesitation - this, today, is our day. And besides needing it more than oxygen, there's this." He stood again. "I want to be with you - and only you - forever."

"People will talk, though," Julian interrupted. "About you, and Kurt, and Blaine -"

"Let people say what they want about Blaine and I, about Kurt and I - none of it matters. It never has, as long as you've been around. I'd feel the same if they'd never been around, maybe just a little less oblivious to what's been in front of me the whole time - you. Jules, you've been my enemy at times, and yet my best friend. You've been a shoulder to cry on and a hand to hold. And above all else, you've been my boyfriend. I've been an idiot, but if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I have always, always loved you from the very start. Julian Larson-Armstrong, will you do me the immense honour of being my husband?"

Julian nearly fainted. _He actually said it. He's serious. Pull yourself together, Julian. Stop looking at his lips. Tell him. Now._

"Logan… I've always belonged to you, and you know that. And now… Now you can say that I will forever."

"So that's a…?" Logan smirked, taking the ring back out, and holding it at Julian's fingertip, waiting.

"Yes," Julian half-whispered. "Yes, I will. Proudly so." His finger felt complete again once the ring had been slipped back into place.

Logan tossed the box aside, smiling and pulling Julian into a kiss, which grew more heated as Julian pressed him against the wall.

"Now where were we?" Julian smirked.

"Don't keep me waiting again, Jules, I swear to God -"

"If you loved me, you would -"

"Fuck you," Logan interrupted his teasing.

"Oh yeah?"

"Please."

"That can be arranged."


End file.
